Embers of the Fallout
by wilji1090
Summary: Losing New York was bad enough, but for the Delaware Province, the loss of contact with Defiance caused considerable panic. Upon making contact with a group known as the Brotherhood of Steel, the Earth Republic remnant gears up to change the Capital Wasteland into a stepping stone for their rebirth as a premier power in North America.
**Chapter 01: Communications**

* * *

 _Earth Republic Confidential Communiqué_ _  
*** SECURITY LEVEL EPSILON ***  
Initiate Secure Text Relay Protocol  
Decryption Key: RZW219K7_

 ** _From: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _To: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware  
_** ** _10.01.2047 – 14:32_**

General, with the loss of communications with New York I fear that we are at a crisis point. Potentially, the Votanis Collective has rejected the Armistice and effectively declared war upon the Earth Republic. Further concerning the matter is the loss of contact with the town of Defiance and Viceroy Mercado. It is my belief that we have entered into a state of war with the Votanis Collective.

Various scientists, both human and Indogene, have reported an oddity that gravely concerns us. The Atlantic Ocean has become radioactive. The water purifiers currently are able to maintain some level of access to pure water, though we are not willing to test this on the ocean itself. Currently, we are making use of the various lakes across Delaware in order to provide the citizens with fresh water. Doctor Massar has shown concern for the matter due to the fact that the Atlantic remained roughly unaltered following Arkfall.

The question remains: What has happened to our world now?

 ** _From: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware  
_** ** _To: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _10.04.2047 – 9:52_**

Matthew, the situation is far more complicated than we could have imagined. Initially, the brass thought that the loss of New York was the product of a VC super weapon; however, shortly before we lost contact with Defiance the Votan colony of Belize was reported to have been destroyed. Whatever attacked New York (and possibly Defiance) is no friend of the Votanis Collective.

The radiation within the Atlantic is a grave concern, lakes are fine for the short term; however, we need to test and see if the purifiers will be able to handle the Atlantic's radioactivity. Keep me up to date on the situation.

Theories as to what has happened have been circulating from a second Arkfall to something as crazy as being transported to an alternate Earth. Frankly, I'm not sure what to believe anymore.

 ** _From: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _To: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware  
_** ** _10.7.2047 – 12:35_**

I have good news on the issue of the Atlantic, Doctor Massar has assured me that she has misread the situation. The purifiers can indeed handle filtering the water from the Atlantic. However, there is a most unusual thing that we have noticed: The tempesphere is no longer present. Many are questioning whether or not we can start dusting off the aerial vehicles that we've long since put into storage.

An alternate Earth? That would sound ridiculous; however, given that we've made first contact with alien life and even fought a bloody war with them I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it. I am concerned by something that my men recovered, and I sincerely believe that this may in fact validate the theory you were presented with.

 ** _From: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware  
_** ** _To: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _10.10.2047 – 15:46_**

The status of the VA-10B Gargoyle helicopters and the A-15 ORCA have come up in conversation. The brass wishes to craft a new air force for the Earth Republic. Likewise, the Engineering Corps has been working on crafting more stratocarriers to make up for the loss of the _EMS New Freedom_ and the _EMS Sky Regent_. Unfortunately, we have hit something of a snag in that our industrial capacity has been hit hard without New York or any of the other provinces providing the materials we need. Likewise, the issue of training new recruits will take considerable time. Those experienced enough to pilot the aircraft are too few as many either went to ground, became mercenaries, or joined up with Black Watch in the Vegas Penal Island.

If we are indeed on alternate Earth, then we must consider the likelihood of other nations existing. Of course, given the ruin that we've seen surrounding areas, it is likelier that we will not encounter nations per se, but small settlements. Establishing a system of trade would be within our best interests.

What was uncovered, Colonel?

 ** _From: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _To: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware  
_** ** _10.13.2047 – 13:20_**

That is disappointing, but I understand the reasons for the delay. Without a sizeable industrial base, even our most basic rollers are almost invaluable. That's without taking into account the limited stores of gulantine and petrohol that we have in our possession. Suffice it to say, we need to implement a system of rationing within the city in order to preserve what we have left. I must admit that this has me thinking back to when the Earth Military Coalition took over practically all civilian government. There is precedent, but we must take care to avoid angering the Votan population that is loyal to the Earth Republic.

Trade would be essential to our survival. The question is, who should lead the expedition? Preferably, it would need to be someone who is not as temperamental as the late Colonel Marsh. Though we still have enough firepower to invade a settlement, I do not advise bludgeoning our way into these people's lives. Our efforts would best be spent in careful persuasion and diplomacy. If you wished, I could lead an expedition to explore this new land we have found ourselves in.

Doctor Massar has been rather busy in dissecting a necrotic corpse. Those under my command seem convinced that this world has been consumed in a zombie pandemic; however, the good doctor has assured me that this is not the case. The creatures have been exposed to an ungodly amount of radiation, indeed far more than would be necessary to kill a normal human being. At this point, she has declared that it is possible to reverse this unfortunate degradation. Truthfully, I'm not surprised, she's been an absolute miracle worker in both medicine and biological warfare, I'm interested in seeing what she can do.

Massar has suggested that this world has gone full Samson upon itself by engaging in a global nuclear war. The radiation has decayed considerably; her estimation is that this planet is two hundred some odd years following such a war. Massar assures me that the risk of radiation harming our people is negligible, provided we don't swim in the ocean or come into contact with hazardous wastes.

 ** _From: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware, Acting President of the Earth Republic  
_** ** _To: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _10.17.2047 – 8:43_**

As Acting President of the Earth Republic, I will see how we can implement a system of rationing to ensure our needs are met while inconveniencing the civilian populace at a bare minimum. Hungry people don't exactly want to follow those they view as tyrants, and we're already treading a fine line as it stands.

Very well Colonel, take the EMS Siegfried, and sail through the Potomac. You have my blessings to act in whatever capacity you need in order to secure any trade agreements, or perhaps even new territory.

 ** _From: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _To: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware, Acting President of the Earth Republic  
_** ** _10.23.2047 – 9:10_**

Well General, I would offer you congratulations on your new office; though it might sound disingenuous given my distaste for politicians. Very well, I will gather my men and we will scout out the area.

I would like to place a requisition for a few Gargoyles and ORCAs to be placed on board the _Siegfried_. The tactical advantages there cannot be denied, likewise I have a small contingent of pilots within my ranks from the Pale Wars who would be invaluable in training new potential pilots.

 ** _From: General Hudson, Earth Republic Army Delaware, Acting President of the Earth Republic  
_** ** _To: Colonel Harker, 5th Texas Division  
_** ** _10.25.2047 – 18:20_**

Request granted, Colonel. Godspeed to you and your men.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This story was inspired by the story The Waters of Life by Sakura_F of alternatehistory_._com. I enjoyed the premise of the story so much that I actually wanted to take a stab at it myself, though I wanted to make it a crossover, not an original nation going to the Capital Wasteland._

 _The Earth Republic is an interspecies government based out of New York around the time that the show Defiance takes place. While the E-Rep lays claim to the whole planet, in truth they only really control Columbia (The upper Eastern seaboard), Texas and (from the end of season 1 to the beginning of season 3) the town of Defiance (formerly St. Louis). The Earth Republic, in my view represents a missed opportunity for the show to present nuance. Yes, the E-Rep is expansionist and often heavy handed; however, it has done considerable good for the people that they government as well. But more importantly, the destruction of New York apparently caused the collapse of the Earth Republic. I can certainly believe that it would cripple the Republic; however, I cannot believe that the Earth Republic would simply collapse._

 _The Earth Republic territory of Delaware is transported to the Capital Wasteland and from here, the journey begins to transform the Wasteland into something better._


End file.
